The Dual-Swords Meister
by a dark hero
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Death The Kid and his partners Patti and Liz are on a mission to find out what's causing the disappearance of the people in Egypt, and right now he was in a building then he stumbled on to a room where he found three people tied one male and two females and then he untied them
1. Meeting: The Jr Reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Neo-age 16

Mai-17

Nora-15

The Dual-Swords Meister

Death The Kid and his partners Patti and Liz are on a mission to find out what's causing the disappearance of the people in Egypt, and right now he was in a building then he stumbled on to a room where he found three people tied one male and two females and then he untied them.

"Thanks, I'm Neo and my partners are Nora, and Mai...girls weapon form please." Neo said.

"So why were you tied up?" asked Death The kid.

"Some asshole tied us up and left us here" Neo asked.

then they found a room full of people, they untied them and people ran for their lives and the meisters continued to search the building until they found a room full of dead bodies and human souls plus a Kishin consuming those souls one by one and Death The Kid went into action and Neo froze from the sight of blood everywhere in the room.

_"Forget about the blood and focus more on the fight at hand, remember the tension pills you take for this kind of reason"_ said Mai as they saw Death The Kid get slammed into a wall.

Neo popped open a container and threw a tension pill into his mouth, he swallowed it, then his eyes became more steady and he looked more determined, then he rushed towards the Kishin and stabbed it in the chest with one of his sword's, Mai.

"Sword M ability activate" spirit energy empulse blast!" yelled Neo as the Kishin exploded into nothing then his swords reverted to human form, he gave the soul to Mai, and she swallowed it.

"So are you going back to your family or something?" Liz asked.

"I have no family, that's something I don't want to get into, my partners and I are just head to the next city then to next one and you get the point" stated Neo.

"I notice that you froze up back there from the sight of blood, then you took a pill?" asked Death The Kid.

"I can't stand the sight of blood so I take a tension relaxer so I can focus on the fight." Neo explain.

Two Kishins suddenly appeared.

"OH... MY... GOD! the shape, the colors, everything it's... it...is...SYMMETRY!" yelled Death The Kid.  
Neo, Nora and Mai face planted from Death the Kid's reaction.

"Mai, Nora, weapon forms please." Said Neo.

Neo put the side's of his swords together and energy started to build up.

"Swords MN ability activate" spirit massive energy pulse blast!" yelled Neo as a massive pulse blast hit the Kishin but did very little damage to it.

then the Kishin tried to strike Neo with his knife-like fingers but he used his swords to block and swift away from the Kishin and sliced its head clean off, then he noticed Death The Kid had already finished off the other Kishin before his kill, then their weapons reverted back into human forms.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Death The Kid, but I need to get going." said Neo as he started to walk away.

"Wait! you don't have to be by yourself, you know." said Patti causing Neo to stop in his tracks.

"You should come with us to the academy." said Liz.

"I can't, they're reasons why." said Neo then he was gone.


	2. Medusa and Crona

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Neo-age 16

Mai-17

Nora-15

The Dual-Swords Meister

**...One Week Later...**

Neo was walking down the street with his weapons ready.

Neo became unable to move as he saw Crona with her demon sword.

"Medusa, I knew you find me after I escape your punishment but not this quickly, you knew I wanted nothing to do with you." said Neo trying to move.

"Is that the way to speak to your mother Neo." said Medusa with a smirk.

"Your not my mother!" yelled Neo.

"I made you what you are today, I found you and your partners." said Medusa.

"I don't understand why you would disobey Medusa." said Crona as she walk towards Neo with her sword up.

"I'll put back in the endless void of blood unless you do as what I tell you to do without disobeying me." said Medusa.

_'Why didn't his black blood activate during that training I put him through, I only put a small amount that he can handle which is why I left him back there with the Kishin?'_ thought Medusa.

"I don't want to go back to that endless void of blood please Medusa just let me go." said Neo with fear in his voice.

"Sorry, can't do that, your too important for my experiments and your progressing more than Crona." said Medusa.

Crona brought the blade to Neo's neck.

"Why are you doing this for Medusa?, what exactly are you after by messing with black blood?, I can see you have no use for me but why is it that you want from me." stated Neo.

"It's simple really, I'm going to revive the Kishin to bring down Death City and are you going to come back to me or have your friend Crona kill you." said Medusa.

"Crona is not my friend, and I will come back it's not like I have a choice do I...but I'm getting some payback on you SNAKE BITCH!" Neo yelled.

As Neo became able to move and he ran towards Medusa preparing to strike one of his swords at her but she used vector arrow, he saw it and quickly avoided it, as soon as he got close enough to her, Medusa quickly sent him flying backwards with a vector plate directly underneath him.

"What exactly are going to get by attacking me, you know you can't defeat me." said Medusa.

"Sword N ability activate: spirit energy blast!" yelled Neo.

His attack hit the mark, but Medusa was suddenly disappeared. As he looked around for both Medusa and Crona were gone. Neo continued by exiting out of the city as he hears Medusa voice in his head saying they'll meet again.


	3. A New Meister at DWMA

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Neo-age 16

Mai-17

Nora-15

The Dual-Swords Meister

**...Nine Days Later...**

Neo, Mai, and Nora are walking through the woods, until they came across Tsubaki being attacked by a Kishin and being held by one it's tentacles, they stepped in and sliced the tentacle and cut the head clean off.

"No blood huh, that's good" he thought, "are you alright?" asked Neo.

"I'm okay, my name is Tsubaki." said Tsubaki.

"that's good to know, my name is Neo and these are my partners Mai and Nora." said Neo.

A shadowy figure appeared on top of a large boulder.

"And I'm BLACK STAR!" as he jumped downward, "Sorry, I couldn't catch up in time to save you Tsubaki." said Black Star.

"It's alright, Neo saved me." said Tsubaki.

"Neo heh, nice to meet you, I'm BLACK STAR!" said Black Star.

"Yea, I got that." said Neo.

"I'm Nora." said Nora.

"And I'm Mai." said Mai.

"Why are you two in the woods?" asked Neo.

"We're on a mission to aid our academy." said Tsubaki.

"The academy? I remember a guy with black and white-striped hair and two girls mention about an academy" said Neo.

"The academy is DWMA...the Death Weapon Meisters Academy, the main goal of the Academy is to protect the world from evil and preserve peace in the world, there are humans that may abandon their life and go on the path of Evil, a path that transforms them into vicious evil beings that kills innocent humans for their pure souls. When enough souls are consumed, the Evil human can transform into an incredibly dangerous being called a Kishin, to stop this, the DWMA trains people to combat against these Evil humans, by training their students from a young age to fight and kill these beings." explained Tsubaki.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." said Neo.

"Yeah..." said Mai/Nora.

"And the kid and the two girls you mentioned is Death The Kid, Liz and Patti, they also go to the same academy". said Black Star.

'Hm, maybe joining the academy might be a good idea, and more of a safe place to stay away from Medusa.' he thought,

"Um, Liz and Patti did mention that it was alright if we were to join the academy and it seemed alright from Death The Kid's expression as well, last time he and I met" said Neo.

"If it's alright with them, then you should join us at the academy." said Tsubaki.

"Okay, I will." said Neo.

"Yay"! said Nora.

"Sure." said Mai.

"Before, we head off, wasn't their something you had to do for your mission?" asked Neo.

"We already have it." said Black Star.

"It's a parcel for Lord Death, it's in our bag, lets head out now." said Tsubaki.  
"Alright!" said everyone.

They have made to the academy and Neo had to go with stein to speak with Lord Death.

"Hello stein and who is this next to you?" asked Lord Death.

"Well sir this is Neo and he came back with Black Star and Tsubaki and he has something to tell you."

Neo begin to tell Lord Death his story.

**...start flashback...**

A eight year old Neo and his partners were searching for food in trash cans until a women appear in front of him and his partners quickly went into sword form and he took a battle stance.

"The name Medusa and I'm not here to hurt you." said Medusa.

"Then what are you for?" asked Neo.

"Do you want a home and someone to teach you how to be a meister." said Medusa.

"Well yeah." said Neo.

"Then come with me and I'll show what you need to know." said Medusa.

Neo took the offer and next few years he been rise and train by Medusa.

**...end flashback...**

"You see Lord Death a witch name Medusa took me in and train but she thinks she took the role of my mother and no matter what she'll do, she will never be my mother and I needed to get away from her and I know she has a hold of me like how I can hear her voice in my head but I don't know how she always find me?" said Neo.

"Well I think it best you do attend the DWMA and can you use Soul Resonance and what kind of meister are you?" said Lord Death.

"My partners Mai and Nora and they're twin katanas, no sir I can't use Soul Resonance but I have something I call sword (lattar here) ability activate: spirit energy (name of attack here) so it pretty much a Spirit resonance I think." said Neo.

"I see that could help against the Kishin and do you think the witch you spoke about will come after you here at the DWMA?" said Lord Death.

"I don't know sir but I think she might." said Neo.

"Very well then and Stein please take Neo here to the Nurse's office just in case of injuries" said Lord Death as his image fade from the Mirror.

"I think the Nurse is Medusa the Witch you spoke of but lets not rat her out at not until we know what she after." said Stein as they enter the Nurse's office.

"Well hello ... wait Neo is that you?" said Medusa as she blink a few times.

"You know him doctor?" asked Stein.

"He's my son that been missing for sometime now." said Medusa.

"Well then I leave him in your hands doctor" said Stein as he left the room.

'That stupid Screw head he left with...with her!' Neo angrily thought.

"Well Neo I didn't expect to see you here." said Medusa.

"I wanted to be safe from you, cut the crap Medusa we both know that I'll never called you mom." said Neo.

"Now you are, because they think you're my son either you play along or it the endless void. " said Medusa.

"Anything but that." said Neo as he back away to the door.

"Then you better do as your mom says and are you going to leave already there so much to talk about." said Medusa as she blocks him from the door.

"I'm not helping you with whatever you got plan, I choose my friends over you Medusa and I'll stop you." said Neo.

"So You have friends and you will if you don't want any harm to them." said Medusa.

"Mai, Nora weapons please." said Neo as his two partners turn into twin kantanas and he has one blade at Medusa neck and the other at her chest while she has a hand at his neck and they stare down.

Then the door open and they quickly step away from each other and pretend nothing never happen.

"Play along and you won't be put into the endless void of blood." whisper Medusa to Neo.

"I'm here for my check up Doctor and who are you?" asked Maka.

"Well hello Maka and this is my son Neo, he'll be joining you in your class." said Medusa.

Maka notice the anger in Neo eyes when she Called him her son.

"I'm a new meister here and it nice to meet you Maka." said Neo trying to keep his anger down and not strike at Medusa.

"A meister huh what your weapon?" asked Maka.

"Twin katanas." answered Neo as he left the room.

"not even a goodbye for his mom." said Medusa.

while Neo was walking in the hallway someone called out his name and he turn to see who it is.

"Hey Kid, Patti and Liz" said Neo as he look at each of them.

"I thought you couldn't come to the academy?" asked Liz.

"I made up my mind." said Neo.

"So Mai have you guys kept Neo out of any trouble?" asked Death the Kid.

"Yep but no matter what he's always gets into trouble." said Mai.

Then Maka showed up.

"Hey Neo is the DWMA doctor really your mom?" asked Maka.

"Yeah I finally found her after a long time of searching, guess I owe it to Black Star and Tsubaki for bringing me here." said Neo trying to keep calm and lying to his friends.

"I thought you said you have no parents." said Liz.

"I didn't want to tell you because it might have put a stop on my search for my mother." said Neo.

"that understandable." said Death The Kid.

'Why does Neo's wave-link feels odd with some darkness in it?' thought Maka.

"Hey should we get to class?" asked Nora.

"We should but theres no class today." said Patti.

(a/n-yeah trust the crazy younger twin name Patti)

"Neo I almost forgot to ask what are those attacks you use spirit something?" said Death The Kid.

"It's something I created to be more effective and more adapting then Soul Resonance since I can't use Soul Resonance, I called it Spirit Resonance and so far it kinda like Soul Resonance." said Neo.

"Can it be use with our Soul Resonance ability or chain Soul Resonance?" asked Maka.

"I think it could even though I never try it, so it's worth a shot." said Neo.

Then they went outside of the building and their soul wave-links started to appeared and connect to one another.

"Resonance link." they all said.

"Spirit Resonance!" yelled Neo, Mai and Nora.

The two katanas in hands took a different form of one weapon, it look like he has a thin dual-bladed sword that look like a snake tongue while for Maka and Kid it seem to boost their attacks.

"Well this is new, I never seen this form before and are you two alright?" asked Neo.

**"Yeah never better"** said his partners.

Then they cancel the link and Neo sword turn back into two katanas and the meisters weapon reverted back into humans.

"Now I know that it could work and is a great success." said Neo.  
"But it seems that it only boost those attacks of who has a Soul Resonance ability." said Death The Kid.

"Kid right, I felt a boost to Maka and mine power." said Soul.

"I have to go and look for a place to stay because I'm not staying with my _mom._" said Neo.

"You don't have to, you can stay with us we got enough room at our place." said Soul.

"Why?" asked Neo.

"Because your our friend." said Maka.

'Even with the Resonance link I still can't figure his soul wave-link out.' thought Maka.

"So Maka, earlier today you were getting a check-up from the nurse, why is that?" asked Neo.

"Every student were getting check-ups today, because now that we had a new nurse and Lord Death wanted to make sure that we were at full health, he said something about the nurse wont last long at this school, so he took that opportunity for us to get checked." said Maka.

"Ok, weird..." said Neo.

"I just happened to be the last one in, right after you." said Maka.

"I think that is enough for today, let's call it a day." said Death The Kid.

"Alright." said everyone else as they began to slowly walk away one by one.

'I better go check-up on Medusa.' thought Neo as he headed towards the nurse's office.

"Welcome back." said Medusa with a grin as Neo entered the room.  
"Leave!, I WANT YOU GONE!, YOU'RE NOT IN CHARGE OF ME ANYMORE!" said Neo angrily.

"Nope." said Medusa.

"Girls, weapon forms." said Neo then he charged at Medusa.

"Vector Plate." said Medusa then Neo flew towards the corner of the room.

"Neo!" yelled Nora.

"Oh No!" said Mai

"Play along with my plan or else!" said Medusa as she grabbed him by the neck and dragged him up the wall.

"What do you mean play along with your plan?, you already have me in your grip?" said Neo.

"Hahaha, I don't need you anymore, your not worth the effort anyways" said Medusa.

"I have a new plan, but I need you to play along that I am the new nurse for now." said Medusa.

"Now that they brought all of their own student's for check-ups today, I was able to secretly place an arrow into each of them and..." thought Medusa until Neo interrupted her.

"TELL ME YOUR NEW PLAN!" shouted Neo as he is hanging by her fist.

"Hush!" said Medusa as she picked up a syringe filled with what looked like black blood, "looks like the plan has a little change because of you".

"What is that?!, BLOOD!, N-N-O NO! DON'T DO IT!" shouted Neo.

"This is even more black blood, I'm going to increase the amount of Black Blood in your system hoping it will awake some hidden power in you." said Medusa then she plunged the syringe into Neo's arm.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Neo.

**...A Few Seconds Later...**

"The shouting came from here?!" said Maka as she ran into the room.

"Where is the nurse?" asked Soul in weapon form.

"Look! Over there at the corner!" said Maka.

"This kid is the new academy student, Neo?" said Spirit hesitantly.

"Not now dad." said Maka.

"He can't stand the sight of blood." said Nora as both the twins reverted to human form.

"B-BB-L-OOO-D" said Neo quietly as he fell unconscious.


End file.
